


Драбблы по Мстителям.

by Nemhain



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Несколько написанных на заявки коротких текстов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Voluntarily!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для Leyana.  
> Не бывает дыма, без огня. Негде уцепиться проклятию, если нет трещины. Клинт Бартон скинул с себя оковы Локи, но как убежать от себя?

Клинт знает, что его - будут проверять. Клинт знает, что никогда не будет прежним. Возможно, Клинт даже знает, что глубоко в груди застрял осколок льда, который, наверняка, никогда не растает. Но это знание - для него, а ЩИТу он может и соврать. Пожалуй, он сможет соврать даже агенту Коулсону и агенту Романовой. Но принять решение - непросто. В его подсознании уже есть несколько запрятанных в оцепленном кодами и взрывчаткой шкафу скелетов. Очень непросто будет запихнуть туда ещё один - перенаселение и всё такое. А это, знаете ли, даже в дружной компании к добру не приводит.  
Клинт знает, что со всех сторон обвешан прослушкой, как рождественское дерево гирляндами, очень со многих - камерами, и даже в душ после тренажерки вслед за ним "ненавязчиво" выходит какой-нибудь агент. Но агент Бартон - не девочка-институтка, и психовать из-за такой мелочи - уж увольте. Сам не раз и не два "следил" за скомпрометированными сотрудниками.  
Так проходит месяц. Второй. К середине третьего Фьюри надоедает и он снимает камеры. Прослушка остается для безопасности самого агента Бартона, поясняет с полу-улыбкой агент Коулсон, и Клинт понимает, что в неурочное время на той стороне провода сидит сам Фил.  
В тот же вечер Клинт самозабвенно дрочит перед сном, не сдерживаясь ни в междометиях, ни в стонах и вдохах. Он надеется, что Коулсону так же хорошо, как ему.

Бартон идет в ванную и моет руки. Он бы с удовольствием вымыл с мылом свои мозги, память и часть внутренностей, но подозревает, что эта процедура - летальна, а жизнь ещё всё-таки ещё не растеряла своей притягательности. Несмотря на то, что Клинт прекрасно знает, чье изящное сильное тело, зеленый затягивающий взгляд и тонкие ехидные губы, искривленные в гримасе наслаждения, он представлял себе пару минут назад. Он не может не знать, что не физическое воздействие вытолкнуло его в этот раз к краю обрыва, а воспоминание о том, как повелительные интонации голоса одного ублюдка сменяются умоляющим стоном.  
Клинт почти уверен, что для этого экспоната придется соорудить отдельный мавзолей. Но он - упертый баран, как говорит агент Романова.  
Он поднимает руку и пишет указательным пальцем на зеркале: I've THE heart. Still!* - и с чувством выполненного долга отправляется спать. И поэтому не замечает, как покрывается инеем зеркало в его ванной и на его поверхности зеркальным отражением проступает ответ: You'll SACRIFICE it to me. Voluntary.**

Локи знает, что его энергия - потрачена впустую, и Клинт не прочтет послание. Это - неважно. Это - лишь жест, придающий дополнительно очарование его новообретенному оружию. В конце концов, клинку не столь важно, чьей кожей обмотана его рукоять - воловьей или человеческой -, потому что его назначение разить врагов, а не поражать взгляды. Локи уверен, что агент Бартон знает: только в безумии хаоса его сердце способно найти покой. И лишь он, Локи, способен дать ему это высшее наслаждение.

*У меня есть [МОЁ] сердце. Всё ещё!  
**Ты преподнесешь [ПРИНЕСЕШЬ В ЖЕРТВУ] его мне. Добровольно.


	2. Мощь прессы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для tahry.  
> О тонкостях взаимодействия Стива Роджерса и современной прессы и участии в этом процессе Тони Старка.

Стив Роджерс смотрел на забытую Беннером на столе газету так, словно Красный Череп умудрился провести над собой обряд некромантии, воплотился в оной стопке далеко не первосортной бумаги, украл тессеракт из Асгарда и уже успел наплодить своих недо-солдат. По-крайней мере, подумал Тони, зайдя на кухню, что известию о бегстве Локи из под суда капитан звезднополосатого флага возмутился бы меньше.  
\- Что прогнило в Датском Королевстве? - поинтересовался он, доставая из холодильника бутылку пива.  
Удивительно, это отвлекло Стива от попытки испепелить газету взглядом. Хотя ... не-удивительно.  
\- Тони, сейчас же ...  
\- ... ещё не вечер, - Старк ухмыльнулся. - Извини, похмелье приходит не по расписанию, - он сцапал страницы со стола. - Ну, что тут у нас...  
\- Не стоит.  
\- М?  
\- Помнишь, я говорил с одним репортером после недавней миссии? Он вцепился в меня и просил ответить "всего на два вопроса".  
\- Ты с ним разговаривал столько, что графоман его уровня успел бы задать двадцать.  
\- Неважно. Он там такое написал...  
\- Ааа! Добро пожаловать в современный Нью-Йорк, мистер Роджерс. Знакомьтесь, это - жёлтая пресса! Хотите узнать о себе всё, даже то, о чем не подозревали? Всегда пожалуйста, - Старк рассмеялся: он уже нашел взглядом роковую статью под не менее роковым фото - Железный Человек висит в воздухе, в обнимку с Капитаном Америкой, ни дать, ни взять трепетной девой. Содержание, должно быть, под стать.  
\- Это же нечестно!  
\- Стив, кого в нашем мире потребления волнует честность? Людей привлекает грязное белье, особенно если на нем полсотни звездочек, - не то, чтобы Энтони Старк задумывался над тем, носит ли Стив Роджерс белье в цвет костюма, но мысль показалась ему забавной.  
К счастью, сам Капитан Америка смысла фразы не уловил.  
\- Это неправильно!  
\- Хочешь совет? Разговаривай с журналистами через пресс-службу. Готов сдать в каббалу свою. Она даже на открытки от благодарной публики иногда отвечает.  
\- Но как же ...  
\- Или разговаривай с журналистами из изданий, по тем или иным причинам заинтересованных писать правду. Впрочем, в твоем случае это что-нибудь типа Министерства Юстиции.  
\- Я понял, - оскорбленно подытожил Роджерс и, поднявшись, направился к двери.  
Старк подумал, не заблокировать ли дверь, но смысла разговаривать с их ретро-мальчиком в таком настроении обычно не было. Однако, он всё же бросил:  
\- Если тебе это действительно важно, я действительно могу тебе помочь.  
Хлопок дверью был достаточно красноречивым.  
Старк пробежал статью глазами и ухмыльнулся. Нет, ну так всё-таки нельзя, уж если врать так от души: больше сочных подробностей, точнее анализ пауз и взглядов, а вот этот пассаж вообще ни к черту...  
\- Джарвис, номер этого ... Марвел Боя.  
\- Я не думаю, сэр, что это хорошая идея.  
\- Я уверен, что она - просто гениальная. Как и все мои идеи.  
\- Мисс Потс и мистер Роджерс ...  
\- ... будут вопить белугой, - Тони закусил удила и разложил планшеты. - Пеппер и так уже меня убьет, а Роджерс должен познать мощь прессы в полной мере. Чтобы ему больше в голову не пришло разговаривать о своих идеалах с сомнительными личностями. Я ж не для себя стараюсь.  
\- Конечно, сэр, - скепсис в голосе дворецкого был достаточно насыщенными.  
\- Набери номер, драгоценный мой, а то я начну думать, что в твоих микросхемах завелась инопланетная жизнь.  
Раздались гудки прозвона.  
\- Нохх-Вар, - "Зиг Хайль!", подумал Старк.  
\- Марвел Бой это вы?  
\- С кем я разговариваю?  
\- С лицом, заинтересованным в развитии ваших литературных способностей.  
\- Пресс-служба Энтони Старка? - судя по голосу собеседник напрягся: Старк аж поразился, при столь бедных творческих началах индивид проявил редкую последовательность мысли.  
\- Скорее... наоборот.  
\- Так чем я могу вам помочь?  
\- Марвел это вы?  
\- Моё второе я.  
\- Надеюсь, не менее сообразительное, чем первое.  
\- Что...  
Тони прервал его покашливанием, намекая, что он - только начал.  
\- Послушайте... Марвел был не прав, всё было совсем не так...  
Через полчаса Тони удовлетворенно откинулся на спинку дивана и допил своё пиво.  
На этаже послышался стук каблуков. Примерно так звучала в воображении Старка поступь Апокалипсиса. А впрочем ... он-то и в самом деле был не при чем!


	3. Никаких перемен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для Даниловъ.  
> Продолжение "Кофе с сахаром". Как Наташа и Клинт "не любят" друг друга.

Когда они соглашаются на том, что "не любят" друг друга, вроде ничего не меняется. Только периодически Соколиный Глаз не спрашивая приносит Черной Вдове шот эспрессо, без сахара и сливок, и она не смотрит на него, как вражеского разведчика при этом. Порой Наташа дописывает за него пару строчек рапорта о совместных миссиях, и Фил уже не удивляется радикальной перемене почерка Клинта в документообороте. Почти всегда Бартон опирается на спинку стула за спиной Романовой во время брифингов и планерок, и она даже не оборачивается, позволяя ему защищать её спину не только в разгаре схваток во время миссий.  
Изредка она засыпает на его кровати, в эпицентре бардака в его комнате, дожидаясь, когда он отчитается о миссии и допишет всю бумажную волокиту, а просыпается посреди ночи от его жадных поцелуев со вкусом кофе, чтобы пересчитать его новые шрамы и заняться безумным отчаянным сексом. В такие моменты ей с высокой колокольни, сколько будет стоить нефть через месяц, будет ли государственный переворот на Кубе и кому умирать первому. Потому что сейчас - это сейчас: бессмысленный шепот Клинта, его сильные руки, заставляющие подчиняться, его мощь, темные шальные глаза и едва слышное в гортанном стоне оргазма утверждение: "Моя".  
А иногда он просыпается от бьющего в глаза солнца ранним утром: в квартире Наташи окна выходят на солнечную сторону, и она не любит закрывать шторы. Клинт просыпается от уютного тепла, цепких рук, обнимающих его поперек груди, и от пьянящего едва заметной ноткой ванили запаха её волос. В такие моменты ему плевать, с той ли ноги встал нынче Фьюри, начнется ли завтра Третья Мировая и кто кого любит. Потому что у него есть только солнечное "сейчас", наполненное покоем и ощущениями её кожи, губ, рук, голоса - всей ею. Её мягкий спросонья взгляд. Доверительная полуулыбка. Собственнические прикосновения. "Мой".


	4. Принципы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для *JD*.  
> Как Стив Роджерс развел Тони Старка, и что тот по этому поводу подумал.

Когда Тони открывает глаза, просчет ситуации происходит мгновенно, и ему отчаянно хочется врезать Капитану так, чтобы все полсотни звездочек танцевали канкан вокруг чертова Стива мать его Роджерса! Старк выдает первое, что при ходит ему на ум:  
\- Надеюсь, никто меня не целовал? - пока слегка охреневший от легкой кислородной недостаточности, падения из космоса и подозрительного спокойствия Стива Роджерса мозг пытается обработать все варианты и найти способ спровоцировать этого повелителя голливудской улыбки.  
Тони отчаянно надо, чтобы Капитан Америка вот прям сейчас завел свою песню на одной струне по поводу того, что в дыру между пространствами Старк рванул не от любви к американскому народу, а чтобы покрасоваться, почесать своё эго, ни о ком не подумав... Старку жизненно необходимо рявкнуть в ответ "Ну и что тебе не нравится на этот раз?!", и покатится снежный ком, становясь всё больше и больше. А потом, когда он сконтактирует с поверхностью чугунного лба Капитана, то погребет под собой отвратительное осознание факта: развел Капитан-Сосулька гениального Железного Человека, как по нотам, чтоб его, развел.  
Но нет: в голове вакуум и практически поющие птички. И это явно не у ДЖАРВИСа вдохновение, а отмирает слегка откинувшееся сотрясение мозга.   
А потому Старк продолжает изучать небосвод и думать о том, что ему надо к стомалогу: а то что-то зубы сводит чересчур уж сильно. Кажется, передоз положительности в организме - сразу сильные побочные эффекты. И даже Пеппер не звонит, чтобы сообщить, как он самовлюбленный эгоист.  
Ужас. Не надо было соглашаться на предложение Фьюри. И Коулсона в следующий раз придется спустить с лестницы. А то того гляди ещё кого-нибудь откопают во льдах и что бедному Тони Старку с тонкой душевной организацией делать? Его самолюбие не готово к подобным потрясениям.  
Впрочем, надо признать, что оно в принципе оказалось не готово к общению с Капитаном Америкой.  
Тони смотрит на качающего головой Кэпа и успокаивается тем, что не встречал он ещё того хорошего, что нельзя было бы улучшить. Вот даже Капитан Америка не знает основополагающих принципов спасения героев только что спасших ценой своей задницы мир. Придется научить, ухмыляется в своих мыслях Старк...


End file.
